


Our Little Ones

by hoostan14



Category: Solangelo - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoostan14/pseuds/hoostan14
Summary: The story of Nico’s and Wills journey to parenthood.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
ADOPTING

Nico and Will were laying in bed after a day full of hanging out with each other when the phone rang. Nico answered the phone and spoke into it with a tired ”Hello?” ”Hi there Nico it's Chiron. There is a young demi-God who needs your help. His mortal parent died and the satyr taking him here was injured. Could you please shadow travel them to Camp Half-Blood?” Nico had a feeling that this was important. ”Of course, we'll be at CBH in 20 minutes.” He hung up the phone and told Will that he'll be back soon. When Nico got to the child and the satyr he immediately sensed something but decided to figure out what it was back at CBH. ”Are you here to help us?” The boy no older than 4 wept. ”Yes.” Nico answered ”Just take my hand.” the young boy clung on to his hand and Nico picked up the small satyr and took off. In a blink, they were in front of the big house at CBH. ”Good work Nico!” The familiar voice of Chiron called and he galloped towards them. ”Where are we?” The boy asked trembling. ”Somewhere safe my child.” Chiron said in his soothing voice. ”What's your name little one?” ”K-Kayden.” ”How old are you?” Nico asked Kayden. “4 and a half.” Kayden answered a little more confidently. Nico kept sensing something familiar about the boy's soul. He was lost in his thought when suddenly it hit him. This is Jason's soul reborn! ”I knew something was wrong.” He said to himself a little too loud. ”What's wrong?” Chiron asked startling Nico. Nico pulled Chiron aside and told him what he sensed. Chiron's eyes turned distant and he wiped a tear away from his eye. Nico knew that the tear was happy and sad. Happy because this little boy was one of his students reborn that he got a second chance to teach, sad because Jason got his childhood ripped away from him. Now the same thing was happening again except he was now Kayden. Nico pulled out his phone and called Will. ”Hi Neeks.” Will said in his sweet cheerful way. ”Hi there sunshine.” Nico replied back trying to sweet-talk him because he knew his idea was insane ”What do you need?” Will asked. Before Nico could stop himself he blurted out ”I wanna adopt a kid.” Will didn't answer right away and Nico was scared he would yell at him no and tell him he's crazy, but instead, Will said ”Ok what or who do you have in mind?” ”There's this boy I just rescued.” He said slowly ”He's 4 years old, a demigod, his dad passed a little while ago and he has no other family or family friends to stay with.” ”Ok... Now tell me the main reason you suddenly wanna adopt this kid.” ”He's Jason reborn. Jason didn't have a childhood the first time. He was raised at Camp Jupiter and I don't want that to happen again.” Nico heard Will sniffle ”Yes we can adopt him Neeks.” Nico let out a sigh of relief ”Thanks, Will. And now that I think about it he looks a lot like you.” They said goodbye to each other and Nico hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He took a deep breath and walked up to Chiron. He could not believe that he was about to do. ”Chiron,” Nico said trying to stay calm. ”Yes, Nico?” ” Me and Will would like to adopt Kayden.” The words hung in the air like fog. ”Are you sure Nico, children are a big responsibility and you and Will still have to set up a whole room and house.” Nico knew in the back of his mind that Will had probably already left the house and bought kids snacks and a bed and whatever kids need. ”I think we'll be ok.” After the conversation with Chiron Nico went to talk to Kayden. ”Hey buddy,” Nico said as he sat down in front of Kayden. ”How would you like for me to be your dad? Or to have two dads actually.” ”Two dads? That sounds pretty cool.” I'm glad you think so.” That went well Nico thought. After that Kayden took Nico's hand so he could show him around. ”So,” Nico said,” What's your favourite restaurant?” “McDonalds.” Kayden answered. “I can tell we're gonna get along great.”


	2. Nico’s Insane Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will prepares to provide for and meet Kayden. Taken from Will’s perspective.

What is going on?! Will thought. First, he and Nico were hanging out in bed, then Nico got a call from CBH and now hes on his way to the mall and asking Siri how to legally adopt a child?!! But he knew he had to keep it together. Will only had 2 hours until Nico and Kayden got home to 1.Buy a full room of child furniture And set it up 2.buy Childs clothes 3.Buy Food because he and Nico always eat take out but he will not have an unhealthy child 4.Get extra things like toys, books, crafts, blankets, games etc. and 5.Figure our how to actually adopt a damn child! He wrote that list in his phone before he went into the mall. First stop, He said to himself Children Gap” Leaving the mall Will had about 8 bags filled with kids' clothes, toys, games, pillows, and blankets. Next stop is target, Will thought. I spent 30 minutes in there which means I only have an hour and a half left he mumbled to no one. In a record-breaking 45 minutes, Will went to Target, Ikea, Costco, and a safe way. When Will got home their long time friend Piper McLean and neighbour came with her girlfriend came and helps set up the house and room. I can't wait to meet the little guy! Piper said excitedly. Me neither Will answered. Well we should get going then, Piper's girlfriend said nudging her. Ok call me soon. Of course and thank you both. He said as they were leaving. He looked at the clock on the stove. 10 minutes left. While he waited Will washed his face and combed his hair. He also set some cookies and milk he bought on the counter and waited. Its been over 10 minutes where are they? Will was saying when he heard people coming to the door outside. He brushed off his shirt and started walking up to the door. Breath in breath out. He thought. Will stood still as a log staring at the door handle as it turned. He felt like he was about to pass out right then and there. What if Kayden doesn't like him, or he doesn't like his bed, or what if even his godly parent doesn't like Will and Nico and takes him away. We’re home! Nico's familiar voice said. Beside Nico stood a 4-year-old boy. He was average size for his age, had hazel grey eyes, he had dirty blond hair and just by looking at him you could tell that he was gonna be handsome. Will could feel his eyes filling up with tears. He took 2 steps forward crouched down in front of Kayden and started to cry.


	3. Kayden's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayden's first day living with Nico and Will.  
> Taken from Nico’s perspective.

When Nico walked inside his and Will’s house he didn't know what to think. Should he hug Will, kiss him, hug Kayden, hug both of them, say something. He decided to just stand at the front entrance. After 10 minutes of shared tears from Will and him as well as confused looks from Kayden, they decided to show him around their 2 bedroom apartment. After the tour and Kayden telling Will for 5 minutes that his room was nice and a good temperature Nico asked what he wanted to do. ”I'm hungry” Kayden answered ”And tired” he added. Nico looked at the time on the stove. It was 7:30 pm and now that he thought about it he was quite exhausted too. ”Ok,” Will said,” What do you want to eat.” As he opened up the packed fridge and pantry ”Where did you get all that food?” Nico asked,” oh just a little Costco shopping.” After having some evening toast Will went to tuck Kayden into bed. Nico walked by Kayden’s room on his way to the bathroom and heard Will reading him a bedtime story. While he was in the bathroom Nico realized that this all happened so fast he forgot to tell anyone that he adopted a child. ”Shoot!” he thought and he made a group chat with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and some of Will’s close friends and half-siblings. ”Hey guys what's up” he typed. ”Also btw Will and I adopted a kid and his name is Kayden.” As he pressed sent he heard a knock on the door. ”Kayden wants you.” Will said ”Ok,” Nico said shocked. ”why me?” He thought while he walked to the bedroom. ”Hey buddy what's going on?” He asked Kayden who was laying in his new bed rolled up in blankets. ”Thank you for saving me.” Kayden answered in a sweet and cute voice that reminded him of Will’s and strangely of the Hebe’s cabin at CBH. ”Of course bud.” Nico said before closing the door and going to bed.


	4. After the first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico after Kayden’s first day. Taken from Nico’s perspective.

Nico was walking the short walk from Kayden’s room to his and Will’s. He laid in his bed and felt Will’s warm arms around him. ”So... What do you think of Kayden?” ”He’s an amazing kid Nico and I'm proud of you for convincing me to take him in.” ”I'm glad you are,” Nico said turning around and kissing Will. Of course, right at that moment, Nico’s phone went off. ”Who is it?” Will asked ”Let me see” Nico answered. He looked at his phone and it was the group chat. ”I told our friends and some of your siblings about Kayden.” ”Needless to say I think they're excited.”  
”Haha”  
”Will?” Nico asked  
”Yes Neeks”  
”I'm scared. Like what if something happens to us or him, or his godly parent doesn't like us, or he gets made fun of because we're gay, or what...”  
”shh..” Will put his finger to Nico’s lips  
”Everything will be fine”  
Nico wondered how Will could be so calm.  
”ok.” Nico answered relaxing into Will’s chest. They fell asleep a little while later in each other's arms mentally preparing themselves for the following years with Kayden to come.


End file.
